


And It Was Hot

by NihilismBot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fic within a Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gun Kink, I'm not sure if gun kink or nipple play apply but it's one of them, It's Whirl's First Story Be Nice, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: Whirl finds it flattering that First Aid wrote fic about him. He wants to return the favor.





	1. These Things Need Titles?

**Author's Note:**

> Spiritual sequel to [Killing Me Softly With His Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11375061) but I don't know that you need to have read that to enjoy this.

 

> “Oh Whirl! Right there! That's the spot!” You moan as Whirl's claw hits your inner nodes in just the right way. No one is able to stretch your valve quite like Whirl.
> 
> He leans closer and you feel the warm from his optic. “Eager, aren't you darling?”

“I don't talk like that!” Whirl looked up from the data slate at his partner in their shared berth.

First Aid had his face buried in his hands. “Please stop reading. I wrote that cycles ago. I should have deleted it.”

“And disappoint my fans? Ha! What you should delete are those Impactor stories.” Whirl narrowed his optics. “And that one fic with me and Killmaster.”

First Aid pulled a pillow over his face and screamed into it.

Whirl only laughed, “I mean, at least I was the one doing the spiking, but it's still weird.”

“I'm deleting my fics, my profile, and possibly the whole net.”

Putting an arm around First Aid and pulling him against his chest, Whirl said, “I'm only kidding. It's flattering to have strangers think about being fragged by you.” Whirl nuzzled First Aid's head. “Particularly strangers that turn out to be cute medics with nice legs.”

Hesitantly, First Aid lowered the pillow from his face. “You honestly don't find it creepy?”

“After the scrap I've seen? A fan is really not on the list of weird things in my life.”

That seemed to calm First Aid down and he rested against Whirl.

“Me shoving Killmaster's wand up his valve was a nice touch.” Whirl quickly had a face-full of pillow.

He wasn't lying though, he did find it flattering to know he had fans from his Wrecker days. That was something he assumed was only true for prettier bots like Springer or Drift. The fan fiction was a bit odd, but there were worse things in the universe. Maybe First Aid would understand if he had fans of his own.

Actually, that was a great idea! And aren't couples supposed to do random gift giving? This was perfect, Whirl could showcase his own writing prowess, help First Aid calm down, **and** continue to be perfect partner material!

The actual writing took longer than he thought. He expected writing to just...happen. Like, he was at a desk and everything, words should have come. Why did he even need to have a set up for what was going to be a quick interface session anyway? But it was fine now, he had written what was definitely a perfect story! An acceptable story! A story with a beginning, middle and end! Or at least two of those!

Whirl was practically bouncing when he handed the datapad to First Aid.

“You've written so much about me, it's only fair to have me write something about you.”

First Aid looked at the datapad. “You wrote a fan fiction? About me?”

Whirl's chest puffed with pride. “You should read it alone, it's pretty intense.”

So he did.

That night, when there was a lull in work in the medical bay, First Aid read what Whirl had written.

> You are excited to hear about the newest wrecker recruit who is supposed to be some sort of medical office which is something the wreckers need more of buit since they are in such dangerous situations it isn't a good place to let a medic.
> 
> When you finally see the medic you can't believe your optic he is so hot. He is an ambulance which was expectred of a medic and he is hot. He is shorter than you and weaker but still very hot.
> 
> “My name is First Aid” the medic says and even his voice is hot.
> 
> You give your name and his optics light up “that's a nice name.”
> 
> You grow close and begin seeing each other and whatever no one cares on to the 'facing.
> 
> “I promise to be gentle” you say to First Aid he looks delicate.
> 
> He slides back hi mask and says “please don't be gentle” with a teasing in his voice.
> 
> You imagine his mouth on your valve and think about how great it would feel. Your spike is already pressurized in its casing and you are ready for this.
> 
> His vents kick on and hios vents are hot. Your vents also kick on because hes so hot.
> 
> He lays on the berth with his perfect fragging legs spread and you are about to getg all in that. His interface panels slide open and his valve is perfect and already some lubricant is dripping out and his spike is pressurized and also perfect and he's just so hort.
> 
> “Please I need this” the medic purrs.
> 
> You open your interface panels and your spike is more perfect than hius but its on you. Your valve is also perfect actually. You're hot too now that you think about it. It is time to combine these two perfect bodies into one perfect interface.
> 
> He moans as you stick your spike into his valve “aaaaooo!” he saids.
> 
> He feels so good and grips youtr spike just right with the mesh of his valve and the way he arches his back is great and his optics dim and he's so hot.
> 
> His pedes lock behind your back “I told you not to be gentle” the red mech looks into your optics as he pulls you towards him.
> 
> Never did you think you would experience anything this good its so good.
> 
> “Oh! I'm not going to laaaaast long aaa!” says the small medic and he stretches out the last and it makes him more hot somehow.
> 
> He overloads and his valve grips you tighter and you could probably go another round but First Aid is going to be too tired so you overload too.
> 
> He lays on the berth with his fans slowly slowing and tugs at your arms pulling you on top of him.
> 
> “That was the best interface I ever had” says the smaller mech. “I hope we can do it again some time.”
> 
> Your optic lights up because you are so happy and in love or seomthing.

First Aid smiled behind his mask. Well, Whirl needed some commas and perhaps to learn some adjectives, but First Aid was certain he had read (and written) worse. At the least, it was written with genuine enthusiasm for the subject matter.

The rest of his med bay shift went smoothly and it wasn't too long before he handed control of the bay to Velocity.

First Aid was still smiling as he returned to his shared suite. There would be some time before Whirl came to join him (Whirl said, in a tone meant to suggest he was joking, that he hated to be alone with his thoughts). He used this time to reread the fic, one thing had stood out the first time.

“You imagine his mouth on your valve and think about how great it would feel,” First Aid read aloud. Had that not been something they had tried? He slid back his face plate and touched a finger to his lip. That would need to be rectified.

Whirl entered the room with a loud, “Darling! I'm home!” He closed the door before asking, “Didja have a chance to read it?”

“I read it at work actually,” First Aid smiled.

“At work? That's naughty of you. What did you think?” Whirl's optic was bright as he eagerly awaited the answer.

First Aid sauntered over to Whirl and gripped his arms, a devious smile on his face. “I think I should show you how much I appreciated it.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one with smut

First Aid gently pushed Whirl back, ushering him towards the berth. He kissed the side of Whirl's helm as he forced him to lay back before climbing on top of him.

“If I had known writing at this effect on you...” Whirl trailed off as he ran his claws up First Aid's thighs and gripped his hips.

First Aid continued to kiss down Whirl's helm, sucking on his neck cables and licking down his canopy. He stroked the length of one of Whirl's chest guns, feeling the larger mech wriggle underneath him. First Aid adjusted his weight to allow him to lick around the muzzle of one of Whirl's chest mounted guns while he continued to use his hand to stroke the other.

“Not worried about me firing accidentally?” Whirl teased.

“You haven't yet.” First Aid ceased stroking the barrel to rub his thumb on the rim.

“I'd only have to do that once.”

First Aid pulled back. “Are you asking me to stop?”

Whirl arched his back, trying to chase the lost contact. “No, bad joke, keep going.”

First Aid smiled before taking one of the barrels into his mouth. Whirl's vents came on causing a slight vibration against First Aid's thighs. He wanted to tell Whirl how good he looked, but he knew that the helicopter would only think he was teasing him. It was true though, laying prone, leaning into touches, claws tensing, optic going dim, Whirl really was beautiful.

He couldn't call Whirl beautiful, but turning his focus to Whirl's other barrel, he could at least purr, “Enjoying this?”

“Primus, yes...” Whirl sounded so desperate.

Using the remnants of his oral lubricant, First Aid swirled his thumb around the muzzle of the gun. His glossa dipped into into the other barrel, the burnt metal tasting unpleasant in his mouth but not enough to deter him. Whirl made a high pitched static whine and wriggled underneath First Aid. The sound made First Aid shudder and he let his fans turn on.

Whirl roughly ran his claw up First Aid's spine coming to rest on the back of First Aid's neck, urging him to take more of the barrel in his mouth. First Aid obeyed, glossa caressing the outside of the gun as he sucked at the muzzle. He loved how sensitive Whirl's chest was. He loved how Whirl couldn't keep his legs still when he focused on his guns like this. Even the simple act of caressing his canopy was some times enough to tinge Whirl's voice with static.

But, it did feel as though First Aid was losing his sense of control.

He removed his hand from Whirl's chest and slid it down his abdomen, tracing transformation seams along the way. He palmed Whirl's, notably hot, interface panel. When he felt the panel begin to slide open, he held it closed.

First Aid locked eyes with Whirl and gave his muzzle a quick flick of his glossa before he spoke. “I didn't ask you to open yet.”

“Playing that game? Fine. I can be patient.” Whirl was arching into First Aid's touch, his legs were kicking at the berth, his voice was laced with static. “I can be the **most** patient.”

Keeping his eyes focused on the dimming light of Whirl's optic, First Aid ran his glossa up the length of the barrel of Whirl's chest gun. He made a show of wrapping his lips around the rim before dipping his glossa inside the muzzle.

Whirl let loose a static moan. “I lied! I'm impatient! Get on with it!”

First Aid smiled, he wanted to smirk but his face was too full of affection for the bot underneath him to look cocky enough for a smirk. “Open your panel then.”

The command had scarcely been uttered when Whirl slid his panel open. His spike pressurizing immediately, valve dripping with lubricants, biolights glowing brightly. First Aid leaned back to appreciate the sight. Almost cautiously, he gripped Whirl's spike, giving it a few strokes before ignoring it in favor of sliding his digits along the slick texture of his valve. Again, First Aid had to silence himself before he called his partner “beautiful” or some other earnest term of endearment which would be seen as mockery. He busied his mouth around Whirl's guns while his servos continued teasing the folds of whirl's valve.

Whirl was not a quiet lover, his moans where slowly filling the room. Almost indecipherable pleas of “More,” “Please,” “Keep going” poured from his vocalizer.

First Aid awkwardly moved himself forward to kiss Whirl's helm. “The whole ship will hear you.”

Whirl ran his claw down First Aid's spine. “You should hurry up then.”

A shudder, then First Aid kissed Whirl's helm again. He placed a series of small kisses down Whirl's frame, deliberately skipping over his spike and valve. If he was good at being cool and in control, he probably would have continued to avoid Whirl's valve. Fortunately for Whirl, First Aid was bad at maintaining indifference in the berth. He ran his glossa over the outside of Whirl's valve using long broad strokes. The bright taste of Whirl's lubricants was a welcome change from the burnt taste of the muzzle of Whirl's guns.

First Aid lifted Whirl's thighs, partially to allow himself better access to Whirl's valve and partially to keep the copter's excited legs out of the way. He continued to use broad strokes along Whirl's folds, occasionally giving a quick lick to Whirl's outer node.

One of Whirl's claws rested on the back of First Aid's helm. “Please,” the whine was so corrupted with static the word was almost unintelligible.

But how could he deny such a plea? First Aid licked past Whirl's folds, teasing the inner mesh of his valve. Another long lap of Whirl's valve, then he sucked around Whirl's brightly glowing outer node. He massaged Whirl's thighs, the steady rhythm building a small charge in his hands. His tongue danced around Whirl's outer node before he went back to sucking.

Whirl was buckling underneath, EM field desperate and needy. “Close,” was all Whirl could manage as a warning to his partner.

First Aid gently stuck a digit inside Whirl's valve, stroking nodes his glossa could never hope to reach. He found a pace that seemed to please Whirl, judging by the pede on his back pushing him closer. He slipped in another digit and Whirl let loose a static wail.

It wasn't too much longer. A few more pumps and Whirl cried out his release. His hips raised off the berth. His legs kicked out. His optic flickered then dimmed. His EM field released an electric charge that sent sparks through First Aid's frame. The sound of Whirl's fans venting soon filled the room.

“Di... Didja finish?” Whirl looked at the ceiling as he spoke.

First Aid smiled. “No, but that's fine.”

Whirl waved a claw dismissively. “I still got another round in me.” A beat. “If you do most of the work.”

First Aid turned his head away bit his lower lip plate. “Is it okay if...” He slid his faceplate closed. “May I spike you?”

There was no response at first.

“Well?” Whirl asked impatiently.

“Well what?” First Aid looked at him.

“You gonna spike me?” Whirl arched his hips in a none-to-subtle gesture.

First Aid's optics brightened. “You didn't respond! I thought that was a no!”

“I nodded. Not my fault you looked away.”

Perhaps too eagerly, First Aid retracted his faceplate and leaned forward to kiss Whirl's helm. He positioned his spike with Whirl's well lubricated valve and carefully thrust himself inside. The texture was as inviting to his spike as it had been to his digits. The mesh gripped his spike easily, the interior nodes rubbing against his length.

He must have been taking too long. Whirl wriggled under him, “I said you had to do the work.”

Right. He pulled out part of the way before pushing back in. It took some tries to work out a good pace, but when he found it, it was wonderful. The charge in his spike tingled its way through his frame coming out in a shaking moan.

Whirl's EM field, previously charged with intense pleasure, now buzzed with a more content relaxed sort of pleasure. It tingled at First Aid's sensors, as it meshed with his own EM field. He increased his pace while the air hummed from his building charge and the sound of his vents. Whirl stroked First Aid's arms encouragingly.

“Not gonna last long,” First Aid hoped the warning was clear.

“Me neither.” Whirl pulled him closer with his pedes.

First Aid's thoughts became hazy as his charge built. He was distantly aware of his own voice but he didn't know what he was saying. He was so close. Static jolted through his frame. His vents were in overdrive. Just a bit more.

As his overlord shook through him, First Aid collapsed on top of Whirl. His body trembled with discharging electricity. The sparks seemed to be enough to send Whirl to his second overlord, judging by how the larger mech now shuddered. His EM field buzzed around them and the world seemed to go white as his systems slowly rebooted.

They way there for a bit before Whirl pushed First Aid off of him, placing him in a more comfortable position.

Whirl pressed his forehead against First Aid's own. “You think I'm pretty?”

So that was what his far away voice had said. “Yeah...”

Whirl laughed, “I should have taken up writing earlier.”

First Aid scrambled to grab Whirl's forearm and smiled as he drifted into recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come!


End file.
